


Michael's Origin

by RoosterCheese



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, Mutants au, powers, powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterCheese/pseuds/RoosterCheese
Summary: Michael was just trying to protect his boyfriend from the bullies, he had no idea he would manifest terribly powerful mutation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First of more to come I plan on making a whole series.

'Holy shit was this me, what happened, what’s that noise. Michael was dazed and confused but at least he could still think. What can I remember, BULLIES, he could remember that. What else? RIGHT! Ray has to be somewhere near, I hope.'

The bullies Gus and Burnie, they were picking on Ray before the event. Michael being the best boyfriend ever, just had to step in to protect him. The scene was picking up tension when Michael got there. Out in the courtyard he saw the confrontation. Gus and Burnie, like usually were on both sides of Ray. The two stating slurs and insults that was nowhere original.

“FUCK OFF YOU TWO”, Michael screeched running up to the other three.

“This doesn’t concern you Faggot”, sneered Burnie.

With that Michael jumped him, pounding fist and foot into contact with the other teen. However the other boy was just too tall and easily knocked Michael down. As Michael fell Ray grunted, but Michael was too dazed to know what was exactly happening at this point. All he knew was he was losing the fight, and letting his Ray get hurt.

“Why do you even try to fight, you know you’re just going to lose and get hurt.”, Gus laughed at the two boys on the ground. This statement hit Ray hard and he started cry, quietly but still there.

Michael was still trying to comprehend what just happened. But when he heard the fifth sob from Ray a burst of adrenaline hit Michael. This forced him up off the ground. Taking stance Michael prepared himself to attack. All it took was one swift punch; however what was to happen with that punch would both surprise and terrify all who watched from the sides and Michael the most.

His hand moving like lightning through the air, started to glow with a magnificent purple light. Not realizing what was happening or about to happen, Michael carried through the strike. With the contact being with Gus, the first event that would happen was sonic blast. So loud it broke the eardrums of everyone within a block in front of Michael. The force, only directed with the punch, flashed with the deep purple you find with sapphires. Flames could be felt on the skin of Gus, but only for the mere second of contact.

The display was brief but brilliant. Gus was no more, neither was Burnie both being killed instantly with the explosion, as well as few others being injured including Ray. With the shock of what just happened setting in. People started to scream as the realization set within their minds. The word mutant was shouted, rocks where being thrown as Michael was completely dazed.

'It was me wasn’t it? DEAR GOD WHAT DID I DO, I must be a… but that’s impossible. I would have known. OH GOD I KILLED GUS AND BURNIE!!! I need to run. I need to protect Ray. The only thing that I can do is run.'

Michael looked down at Ray, and asked, “I’m a mutant, aren’t I?” Ray, however being unconscious, couldn’t reply.

“I suppose this is goodbye,” Michael started to leave but turned last second, “I Love You.” Then he was gone, off to find help.

Knowing he would never see Ray again, Michael shut out every scream from his mind just trying to not cry, and just trying to run.

 

______

 

So Michael ran home, however he knew there was no such thing as safety at this point. He decided to only grab what he needed. Running to his room Michael grabbed a jacket and shoved only a few clothes into a bag.

'I need to leave I'm not safe anymore. I can't risk my parents. Where was that one group of mutants?' Michael thought. He decided to research groups of mutants far from home. Deciding that the farther away he travels the safer for everyone. 

"SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME, THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLE ME..." Michael's phone rang. It was his mother.

"MICHAEL JONES ARE YOU ALL RIGHT" She was nearly screeching.

"Yes mom I'm fine," Michael tried to hold back tears as he spoke."What happened was my fault and I can't stay at home anymore... I need to leave." Michael couldn't believe he was confessing all of this to his mother but it felt right.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU MEAN MISTER." Actually screaming at Michael, he pulled away the phone for a second. 

"Good Bye Mom." This time crying as the words came.

With that he hung up and took out his sim card deciding that its best that he can't be contacted through his phone and to not be distracted. At that point Michael had all he needed and everything ready, except where he was going. He decided to look up recent searches for mutant activity on the west coast, the literal other side of the country. He came across a couple articles from Los Santos, stating the sighting of a few believed connected groups of mutants within the city. 

'That's it, I'm going to Los Santos' With that thought Michael set off to the bank and withdrawing everything he earned within the last year totaling $7,659 quite a lot for an 18 year old but he did have a job so that helped. Once he grabbed some food from a store he started driving on the I-82 west towards Oregon. Knowing he'll probably never return home.


End file.
